Created For You
by Lost and Found Fictionaire
Summary: I'm bringing it back.... Can you handle it?
1. Mysterious Beauty

Change of plans, kind of. I'm redoing all of the previous chapters before posting the new number nine. I'm just not going to be satisfied knowing I wrote such short and crappy chapters. Therefore – REWRITE. Same storyline, double the action, triple the romance, and four times the random American slang! ... okay, so probably not so much on the slang. I mean... it is about kids in Japan... I DIGRESS.

If you're a new reader, this project of mine was started 5 years ago.

Yes, I know it's messy, Yes, I know it wasn't proofread, and YES, I know my author's notes are annoying.

Chillax, though. I've got this.

Any comments can be voiced in the appropriate commentary-sanctioned section.

Anything else – perhaps burning life questions or more personal matters – feel free to email me.  
- M

(This chapter is still unrevised)

**Created for You**

_The Mysterious Beauty_

Tenou Haruka sat at her computer and looked blankly at the screen. She had been sitting there for 20 minutes and was starting to lean on the keyboard which protested with a loud chirp. She shook her head and sat up, stretching out her back. While doing so she noticed the clock on the wall. _6:30!? I'm late for work!_

She jumped out of her seat and ran to the closet, pulling out her leather jacket and looking at the mirror while running a hand through her unruly sandy-blonde hair. She ran down the stairs to the parking deck to remember she had left her car keys on the bedside table. _Haruka you baka!! I don't have time to go get them..._ Then she remembered her ancient bicycle in storage not 10 feet away. "I guess it'll have to do..." She muttered as she ran over to the double doors and quickly dialed the combination that granted her access to the large room. She searched with her eyes around until they finally spotted the blue-green 10 speed her mother had given to her as a going away present. _"Tokyo is a huge city with plenty of room. You should have a proper way of transportation other than that air-polluting monster you call a car."_ Haruka jumped on and quickly peddled out of the apartment complex's garage and started down the street.

She stopped in front of the Mini-Mart and placed her bike next to the door before entering through the front. "Tenou, you're late!!" barked Haruka's temporary boss Mr. Sakohma. "I know, sir. I got distracted." Haruka said apologetically. "I don't want your pitiful excuses, Tenou, I just want you to get started!" Haruka slowly trotted behind the counter while grabbing a green apron from a hook on the wall, and tied it to her waist.

The rest of the night was routine and went as smooth as ever. The only thing that stuck out in her mind was when the girl with the mass of aquamarine hair walked in. As the girl was looking around, Haruka grabbed a broom and went to sweep the floor near where she was standing. Checking her out from the next aisle over, Haruka guessed the girl had to be about 15, a year younger than her, and definitely took notice that she had a nice figure for a girl her age. Her skin looked smooth and Haruka had an urge to go over to the girl and touch her. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the broom in her hands and the aisle between the two. Shaking her head to rid her mind of the crazy fantasy, Haruka walked back over to the counter and decided to start restocking the shelves for the next day. She walked into the back room to grab a box of snack foods and when she came back out, the girl with the aquamarine hair had left.

Later that night Haruka lay there in her bed, clad in boxers and a plain white shirt. She thought of her past and how messed up everything had been before she had moved to Tokyo. Her mother was caught up in her protests and demonstrations for environmental issues – especially those of cars. Her mother took a bicycle or walked wherever she went and only once a month took a form of public transportation to get where she needed. Her father had bailed on them when she was only 7 to go to America to start a life that 'really meant something.' Her whole reputation at school had crumbled when word got around that she was a lesbian. Her 'best' friends turned their backs on her and criticized her in her taste of affection. Who needed them anyway? She had a new life here in Tokyo and once school started, everything would be set. She would enroll as a male into her new school and go on masquerading as a boy. _I can do it. It can't be too hard, males all act like fools and that's not too hard to portray._ Chuckling at her last thought, she thought, _I didn't know I was this bitter... no wonder I couldn't make friends with the other employees at the Mini-Mart._

She took a deep breath, sighed, and closed her eyes. As soon as they shut, an image of the aqua-haired girl popped into her mind. _Her skin. Her hair. ... her figure, heh. Her essence of innocence. Her fa... wait... I didn't even get to see her face... I wonder what it looks like... Beautiful... she must be a beauty. And... yet she's so...so mysterious... My Mysterious Beauty... _Haruka laughed at her name for the girl from the Mini- Mart. _Her Mysterious Beauty_.


	2. Making Aquaintances

Well here I am again due to popular demand.... heh well maybe not. I had some difficulty with this chapter, so that's why it took so long. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Making Acquaintances  
  
(One Month Later)  
  
Haruka drove up to the administration office to pick up her new uniform for school that started next week. As she walked up the steps she made sure her disguise was foolproof. If she was caught, it would be her hometown all over again. She took a deep breath and walked inside and up to the front desk. The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled at Haruka. "Hello, Sir. How may I help you?" "I'm here to pick up my school uniform for Hakim Academy. The name is Tenou Haruka" She replied, silently breathing out a sigh of relief. "Oh yes, hold on please." The woman left into a door behind the desk and returned a short while later holding a plastic garment bag and handed it to Haruka. "Thank you." The woman smiled. "No problem." Haruka ran outside to her car, jumped in, and rode off inwardly patting herself on the back.  
  
When she got home, she flopped on the couch and turned on the television. There was a man on the TV trying to sell his book that could help save you millions. Haruka turned the TV back off and sighed. She closed her eyes and sat there thinking about the possible situations that could arise once school started. What if someone found out? Would anyone accept me then? You baka, thinking about it will only make it worse. She shifted her position on the couch and a image popped into her mind that she hadn't thought about for a while. The Mysterious Beauty from the Mini-Mart. Wait a minute... what if she was going to Hakim Academy too? The thought of her being able to see the girl again made Haruka smile. She laid there for another hour before falling asleep.  
  
(The Next Week)  
  
Well here's the moment of truth Haruka. Let's see if this is going to work. She opened the door of her car and stepped out into the parking lot. She looked up at the tremendous building in front of her and whistled. She locked and closed her car door and started walking up to the front doors. There were students all over the front lawn conversing, giggling, and just playing around. Haruka smiled to herself and kept walking. She stepped through the front doors and looked around for the office. She found it to her right and walked in. There were around 20 people crammed into the small office all trying to say something at once until the secretary stood on her chair and shouted for everyone to be quiet. There was immediate silence as the secretary smoothed her dress and got off the chair. "Now anyone with problems with their schedules, will have to go to the guidance office." She stated. Twelve of the students left the office grumbling to themselves. "Now what can I help you all with and please tell me one at a time." Haruka waited while the other 8 students got their schedules, went back to the principals office, or used the telephone to call their parents. Finally it was her turn. "Yes sir, what do you need?" The secretary asked a little impatiently. "I'm here to get my schedule. I'm new here." "Ah, well welcome to Hakim Academy Mr....?" "Tenou Haruka ma'am." Haruka prompted her. "Okay let me find your schedule.... yes here it is." She said while handing a half sheet of paper to Haruka. "Thank you ma'am." The woman nodded at Haruka and returned to her desk sighing at all the stacks of paper.  
  
Haruka walked down the hall with her schedule in her hand trying to figure out what her first class was. Not looking where she was going, she ran into a solid figure that caught her before she tripped and fell. "Whoa man, are you alright?" The figure asked. Haruka looked up to see that she had run into a boy about her age with brown hair and gray intense eyes. Haruka cleared her throat and answered, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm new here and I'm pretty much lost though." The boy laughed. "So what's your name newbie?" "I'm Tenou Haruka. I just moved here at the beginning of summer break." The boy held out his hand which Haruka accepted. "Name's Lien. Nice to meet you Haruka." "Yeah, you too." Haruka replied trying to get her hand back. Lien dropped her hand and said, "Hey let me help you find your class." "That would be great Lien, thanks a lot." "No problem." Lien showed her where her first class was on the second floor. "Hey Haruka, find me at lunch and I'll introduce you to the guys, alright?" "Sounds good." Haruka replied and walked into the classroom to find a seat before the bell rang.  
  
During the course of the day, Haruka met more people than she bargained for. She had caught a glimpse of aqua locks that day but was dragged away by her new friends before she could investigate. She walked through her front door, dropped her bookbag, and walked into her room, landing face first on her bed. She had almost let her disguise slip twice that afternoon. "This might be harder than I thought," she sighed and got up to start on her homework.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well here it is, ~sigh~ the next chapter. It took me forever because I couldn't figure out what to do with it... I really need your help in figuring out what's gonna happen next so review or email me and tell me your suggestions. Please?? 


	3. Colorful Encounter

Well I was stuck until I got an awesome suggestion from a new friend and decided to use her idea. Thanks Michelle! Anyways here's the third chapter. Hope it's as good as I'd like it to be... *sigh* .....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Colorful Encounter  
  
The next day at school, Haruka was walking around during lunch avoiding the cafeteria. The day before, people had swarmed around her wanting the "new guy" to sit with them. All the girls giggled at her and even though she wouldn't have usually minded the extra attention, it did get seemingly annoying after a while. She whistled an unknown tune and slowly strolled through the tiled halls with her hands jammed into her pockets. Without warning she heard a high, melodic voice behind her call, "Haruka! Hey Haruka wait up and walk me to lunch." She turned around, saw it was a new member of her little "fan club", and hurried off in the other direction. She didn't pay close attention to where she was going and accidentally walked into the other half of the building she had never been in before. She finally stopped when she realized she was not on familiar territory. She looked around and found out she was in the "arts" building containing the choral, instrumental, art, and sculpture studios.  
  
She walked around curiously till she turned a corner and almost bumped into a girl sitting on a stool next to the wall. She quickly stepped back, automatically apologized for almost bumping into the girl and started to walk away until she almost did a double take when she realized who the girl was. The aqua-haired girl from that night at the Mini-Mart. Her mysterious beauty. She couldn't help but stare at the girl with wide eyes until the girl asked her if she was alright. "Uh.. yeah I'm fine you just startled me that's all. What are you doing here?" Haruka didn't mean the question to come out as is it did but the girl didn't seem to realize the original meaning of the question. "I was asked by the art sensei, to paint a mural on the south wall of the arts building." Haruka then noticed the paint brush and palette that sat in the girls small hands. Then the girl surprised her by asking her next question. "What are you doing here sir? I haven't seen you in any of the art studios before so I'm guessing you aren't here for a class." Haruka looked around and sighed. "I didn't feel like eating today so I decided to take a leisurely walk through our 'magnificent' school halls." She put extra emphasis on the word magnificent making the girl laugh. "Staying away from the cafeteria for some reason?" The girl asked. Haruka nodded. "I'm Haruka by the way. Tenou Haruka." "Kaiou Michiru. Nice to meet you sir." The girl replied with a smile giving a little nod towards Haruka.  
  
For the next ten minutes Haruka and Michiru talked about themselves and what they were thinking about doing when they got out of school. Haruka found out that Michiru was 15 and had lived in Tokyo with her family for 8 years now and Haruka told her that she had just moved here alone at the age of 16. Haruka got so caught up in the conversation with Michiru, that she sat down without seeing what already occupied the bench behind her. Michiru hid a smile when Haruka sat on her extra palette of paint for the mural. When she stood up she had an array of colors all over the back of her pants but didn't notice. When she turned around after saying her goodbyes, Michiru burst into a fit of giggles and almost fell off of the stool. Haruka gave her a confused and questioning look and Michiru gestured for Haruka to turn around. When she did, she saw the mess on her uniform and let out a groan. Between giggles Michiru commented, "You do... happen to know... that the uniforms... have to be dry cleaned?" Haruka slowly nodded not too worried about the cleaning procedure for her uniform. She wanted to know how she could get out of the school without anyone seeing her colorful backside. Michiru had calmed down and as if she had read Haruka's mind ( A/N: you hear that phrase a lot in these fics don't you? Well here it is again!! ^_^) she said, "You can borrow a smock from the art room to cover up your personal palette there." Haruka smiled at the term Michiru used for it and said, "Thank you Kaiou-san."  
  
Haruka tied one of the cloth smocks around her waist, turning it around to the back to hide the paint. She started running toward the entrance of the school and out to her car but turned around at the end of the hall to yell another goodbye and thank you at Michiru. Michiru did a small wave and started cleaning up all of the supplies she was using on the mural. Classed would be starting again in 4 minutes and she had to get all of her books for her next class. During the rest of the day, Michiru had only one thing on her mind. Haruka. Why couldn't she get the image of the blonde out of her head. He was driving her crazy. 'Maybe, maybe I like him... or maybe I still just find what happened funny... or maybe... I've seen him before...' Michiru thought. She shook her head and returned back to her work. She later wondered about the last phrase she had thought... was it a question... a query... or could it have been a statement? Had she seen the amazingly handsome blonde somewhere before? She thought about it for a while and decided she hadn't or she would have probably remembered him. She sighed and opened her textbook to the correct page when she saw that she was on the wrong one earlier.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
When she got home, Haruka quickly took off her uniform and changed into a pair of khakis and a blue button-down shirt. She hung the uniform on a hanger and placed it next to the door to take to the cleaners when she went out later. Before she had left school, she stopped by the office and explained to the secretary that she was sick and had to go home. The secretary just nodded with a strange look on her face as she eyed the smock. Haruka sat on her couch and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and automatically saw the aqua-haired girl who she had met that day. Kaiou Michiru. She sighed at the beautiful name that fit with such a beautiful girl then sat up quickly almost smacking herself. 'You baka, you're not supposed to be thinking things like that. You came to this city to detach yourself from everyone and here you go flirting with this girl who thinks that you are the new guy at school.' Haruka sat back again and sighed. She had stopped fighting against her conscience years ago when she realized it won every time. Of course it was right. 'What if I get too close to Michiru? What if she found out my secret? I wouldn't be able to stand it again. The look of disgust in the girls' eyes when they find out what I really am.' She flinched thinking she had just named herself the newest disease in Japan. 'The lesbian, get your shot now before you catch it too!!' She had to admit it was funny, although corny, and laughed out loud. She stood up, stretched out her back and walked over to the door, grabbing her uniform on the way out. She'd have to feel sorry for herself later. She had to get these paint stains out before she had to buy a new uniform.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter three is done!! Yay... maybe now I can go to bed... it's one in the morning *yawn* and I had to get this thing off my chest. Did you know it's hard to write these things without the proper amount of caffeine in your blood system? I found it out the hard way and believe me... it ain't fun... Anyways, thanks again to Michelle for this wonderful idea and thanks to Petey (look at my bio you'll see who i'm talkin about) for all his 'wonderful and enthusiastic' support. Reviews are recommended for your health so... click on that lil button riiight down there and tell me whatcha think! Thanks!  
  
Prince Mike, Super (Wo)Man (don't ask unless you really wanna know..) 


	4. Common Interests

I'm back and ready to rock!! Woohoo! I'm sorry about the whole long pause in my story *sheepish grin* but I had some unfinished business. Then when I started to get back in the writing swing, I didn't know how to continue on with the story so... one night... last night in fact, I was looking through some old emails, when I came across this one email I had gotten from my good friend, Crys, back when I first met her. She gave me this wonderful idea that I never used so... I decided... well... it works... so I'm giving it a try. For your wonderful suggestion and non-stop support, Crys, this one's for you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Common Interests  
  
The next day, Haruka went back to school refreshed and in a clean uniform. During lunch she had stayed after to help one of her teachers prepare an assignment and regretted doing so when she remembered that Michiru would probably be painting in the arts building. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly considering the excitement of 'the new guy' had died down to a low minimum. Sure there were still girls coming up to Haruka and asking her to carry their books or to walk them to class, but at least the fainting in the halls stopped. (A/N: Can't a girl have a fantasy??... ^_^;...) Lien helped her meet everyone and a week later the two had become friends.  
  
One afternoon, Haruka was standing outside the school since Lien asked her to wait for him while he ran to his locker to grab his books. As she leaned against the low brick wall of the courtyard, people passed by her, rushing to get to their cars and their buses while some said a short hello or flashed her a quick smile. She nodded or slowly waved to each of them until she got irritated and closed her eyes. Two seconds later she heard a small laugh beside her and turned while opening her eyes, to see Michiru standing there, looking heavenly as always. "Hello Haruka. Waiting for me?" she giggled when Haruka's eyes widened. "I'm just joking. (A/N: you NEVER hear my lil water goddess there say the words 'I'm just joking' in any other fic right?? Well... I'm different from all the other writers so technically I HAVE to write that. Erk.. sorry for the interruption, and on with the fic!) How was your day today?" Michiru inquired. "Uh, well..." Luckily, Haruka was saved for the moment when Lien strolled up with his books under one arm and a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Haruka, thanks for waiting for me. I have a million papers to write tonight and I really haven't been paying attention to the material." He admitted as he leaned on Haruka's shoulder and turned his attention to Michiru. "Hello, madam." He said with a bow. "Haruka, you baka, introduce me to the lovely lady." "Oh, uh, Lien this is Michiru. Michiru this is Lien." Lien looked at Haruka expecting a little more information about the girl he had just met but was met with a blank stare. Michiru giggled at the two and shook Lien's outstretched hand. "Well we both would love to stay and talk more but I have a paper to write tonight." Lien announced as he started walking to his car. Haruka waved goodbye to Michiru and started to walk away also when she heard Michiru call out to her.  
  
"Hey Haruka, are you going to the dance next week?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Now lemme imagine you all sitting at your computers, with a look of disbelief on your face because I left you hanging on the edge of a cliff. Well at least I'm not leaving you at a scene where someone's getting mauled or whatever... Anyways, I need your thoughts and opinions on this one... I don't know if I should keep going, or start a new one completely... since I am thinking about writing one with completely different characters, I'm sorry to say... so... R&R and we'll see! Thanks!! 


	5. Beautiful Beginning

Ok I'm gonna get into the habit of writing these faster... well hopefully I am... I've heard from a bunch of people on my MSN and email saying they want me to continue with this story. Some have even threatened to hurt me if I didn't o_O... yikes right? Anyways, the whole Michiru needs some competition suggestion is cool with me, but I need to write at least one more chapter before I can do that... and plus... didn't I promise you all a dance?? ^_^ Well then... turn of the lights, put on the strobes, and descend the disco ball... it's time to par-tay! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Beautiful Beginning  
  
*Where we last left off...*  
  
"Hey Haruka, are you going to the dance next week?"  
  
Haruka turned back toward Michiru and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah I think I'll make an appearance there. How about you?" Michiru hung her head a little, obviously embarrassed and replied, "Yeah well, I was thinking about it... but I don't have anyone to go with." Haruka's eyes lit up as she asked, "So, no one asked you yet?" Michiru shook her head. Haruka had a calm outward appearance, but inside she was doing her happy dance. (A/N: If you don't know me on a personal level, you won't be able to guess how important my happy dance is to me... it's like... my trademark... sorta.... thingie.... yeah... well anyway I just had to tell you that...) Lien nudged Haruka in the back and when she turned around to look at him, he had an encouraging smile on his face as if to say, "Go on man... ask her out..." Haruka turned around and was about to burst out and ask Michiru to the dance in one breath, when she remembered that she had to be cool about it. Then she got an idea and shaking her head she remarked, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. This just shall not do." Michiru got a puzzled look on her face as Haruka walked closer to her. "All of the other guys must be fools to not want to take the most beautiful girl to the dance." Then very dramatically (and jokingly) she got down on one knee and took Michiru's hand in hers and in a voice full of yearning asked, "Michiru, will you give me the greatest pleasure in the world and accompany me to the dance next week?" (A/N: Sorry to bug you all again but I just have to say that that scene that just happened right there, actually happened in real life. I'm not kidding. Of course you'd have to substitute Jenna for Michiru and Me for Haruka... and it was sort of a bust since Jenna dumped me... oh well... again... I still have to add my lil bits... carry on...) Michiru burst out laughing and if Haruka hadn't been holding her hand, she would have fallen over. "Well, whaddya say?" Michiru nodded while wiping tears from her eyes. Haruka smiled and stood up, did a small salute to Michiru and marched off with Lien towards his car.  
  
*Elmo: Hold It! Hold It! Hold It! Now I've read these lil lame Michiru and Haruka stories before and never have I seen them act like this. Mike: Yeah well... this is MY fic and MY plot and if you wanna complain about MY story you can bug off and write your own! Elmo: Well... maybe I will duck... maybe I will... (A/N: If you don't know who Elmo is, he's my best friend and my 'Peanut Gallery'. His real name is not Elmo, it's Mark but there was this huge thing that happened... which even I can't remember but we all started calling him Elmo. And the whole 'duck' thing... yeah well something happened to me that unfortunately I DO remember... and so he started calling me duck... that was my long story short version ^_^... ok then... let's get to that dance!!)*  
  
A Week Later, Before the dance  
  
Haruka stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom while she meticulously applied gel to her hair in a somewhat straight fashion. (A/N: I don't think Haruka ever used gel but I do so... now she does too hehe :P) After four re- tries, she finally got it to where she was satisfied. She walked into the living room and and picked up her black suit jacket that was the missing piece to her dashing and debonair outfit (HA HA). She looked at the clock on the wall, put on her jacket, grabbed her keys, and walked out of the door. She drove to the address Michiru gave her and went up and knocked on the door. When the door opened, a girl in an elegant dress smiled up at Haruka. Haruka smiled back then handed her the delicate roses she had purchased into Michiru's hand. "Haruka, they're beautiful. Thank you." Michiru said meaningfully. (Elmo: How else is she supposed to say it.... spitefully?? (BIG SMACK on Elmo's head with an innocent look from Mike)) Haruka offered Michiru her arm and escorted her to the car where they drove to the dance. (A/N: I'm not good at car scenes so don't ask...)  
  
When they arrived at the dance, half of the school was already congregated in the schools largest studio. Michiru stood admiring the decorations while Haruka was swept away by a mob of her friends. "Hey Lien. Hey guys." Haruka smiled at them as they all recognized her by a handshake or a nod. "Hey listen I need to get back to my date who's looking lonely over by the entrance." Lien said he'd see her later on Monday and to meet him on the steps because he wanted to introduce her to someone. She walked up behind Michiru and startled her by wrapping her arms around her waist. "What.... oh Haruka... you scared me." "How about we go and dance?" Haruka suggested as she lead Michiru out to the dance floor.  
  
For about an hour Haruka was having the time of her life dancing with the girl she had secretly named her 'Mysterious Beauty'. During one of the slow songs it suddenly dawned on Haruka what was happening. As she stood there holding the small girl in her arms, she was falling in love with her. She looked down at Michiru and found her gazing up at her face. As she slightly leaned over to kiss her, she suddenly thought up many complications that she would have dating Michiru. Sooner or later she would find out Haruka's secret and who knows what would happen then. She suddenly stood up backed away from Michiru and quickly walked away and out of the studio.  
  
A startled Michiru raced after Haruka and miraculously caught up with her. "Haruka! Haruka, what's wrong?" An out-of-breath Haruka stopped but didn't turn around. "Nothing's wrong Michiru. I just don't want you to get involved with me." (A/N: Pretty lame, I know... but give me some credit it's 11:18 at night...) "What!? What's that supposed to mean? I can't get involved with the one person I like?" Michiru demanded. Haruka sighed, feeling defeated and turned around. "Michiru, there's things about me you don't know and probably will hate me for. I don't want to get hurt and more importantly I don't want you to get hurt." (A/N: At least she has her priorities straight ~_^ )  
  
"Haruka...." Michiru started. "I... I already know your secret." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- *watches gleefully as everyone falls off the cliff she made* He he... sorry about that but I really need to think out this scene and what's gonna happen and how to piece it all together but at least I gave you the dance... somewhat... anyways, i'll be continuing, don't worry just give me a couple of days. Now you know what time it is... R&R TIME!!! YAY!! Lemme hear how you like the continuation. 


	6. A Satisfactory Interest

*YAWN* Hey everyone. I'm sorry I take awhile to spit chapters out, but you gotta understand that I work close to 24/7 everyday especially since I'm moving to Texas soon... If you don't know that story yet, you can ask me later. Well... I've left you all hanging on a cliff... and I've had some death threats about that so I'm going to do the smart thing and continue... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A Satisfactory Interest  
  
*where we left off.... again*  
  
"Haruka...." Michiru started. "I... I already know your secret."  
  
"Wh-What?" Haruka couldn't believe it. She had done her best to make a fool- proof disguise and picked up on all of the male habits. "I know, I know your true self. I know that you hide yourself." Haruka started slowly walking away from Michiru. With her cover blown, she would have to leave this school. She wouldn't go through the name calling and the fights again. "But Haruka," Michiru called louder. "If you weren't who you were, I wouldn't have even considered asking you to the dance." Haruka stopped. "What do you mean by that? You... you knew I was a girl and that's why you agreed to come to the dance with me?" Michiru nodded and hung her head, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "Then you're..." Michiru didn't say anything but a deeper blush set in. After an awkward pause, (A/N: Don'tcha just hate those things... like... you just went on a date with a REALLY hot girl, but her personality kinda sucks... and it's that time at the end of the date when you're supposed to say... 'Hey, wanna go out again?' but you REALLY don't wanna?? I REALLY hate those... heh heh... continue reading) Michiru finally mumbled, "When I first met you that day in the hall, I thought 'There IS another person in this world like me' and I was so hopeful that, maybe you would like me, since I was like you." She didn't dare to look up, in fear of what she would see on Haruka's face. When she heard footsteps slowly approaching her, she was surprised to look up and see Haruka there looking into her face with a look that she had never seen before. And when Haruka took Michiru's face into her hands and kissed her so softly, she knew that that look could only be a good thing. (A/N: And a VERY good thing for Ruka eh?)  
  
For the rest of the evening, nothing else went said between the two as they went back inside and finished the dance. When Haruka drove Michiru home that night, she felt the smaller girl holding her hand as she steered with the other, bringing a smile to Haruka's face. She walked Michiru up to her front door where she again kissed her and said goodnight. Haruka didn't understand why the silence seemed necessary, but it had felt right so she went with it.  
  
That night, Michiru lay in her bed thinking over every detail that had happened at the dance. She touched her lips with her fingers, remembering how good it had felt when Haruka had kissed her. Meanwhile, Haruka sat in front of her computer unable to finish her game of Solitaire without thinking about how good it had felt to know someone knew her secret and liked her for it. She turned off her computer and flopped on her bed after turning off the lights. Both fell asleep, not knowing what the soon future would hold. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A little short but eh... anyone... i would appreciate if you all would...re...re... well... click that little button down there and tell me something about the fic... or whatever... anyways... see you all later!!! 


	7. A Walk In The Park

I'm back, I'm back, I'm truly, truly back! Heh heh... oh well... I'll let you all read what you've been waiting for... (I mean the story, NOT the disclaimer...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka (stop trying to kill her Cloud...) or Michiru (*drool* my goddess...) or any of the other scouts/senshi... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A Walk In The Park  
  
The day after the dance, Haruka drove downtown, at around lunchtime, to take a look at the stores that lined the street. She parked in an almost full lot and hopped out taking a right onto the sidewalk. She walked for about 10 minutes before she heard footsteps coming up behind her and turned around to see Lien and a few of her buddies from school jogging towards her. "Hey Lien, guys. What's up?" Haruka greeted as they stopped in front of her. "Hey Haruka. We were just headed towards the athletic store down the street when I saw your ugly mop standing out in the crowd." Lien kidded as he stuck his hands in his pockets. (A/N: I've noticed girls always have to do something with their hands when they're talking like folding their arms or holding a book or something while guys well have our hands in our pockets.... or in the hand of a hot girl... but that's beside the point... *wink*..) "Ha ha man. I was just looking at the stores here. With school and everything I haven't had a chance to look around. To tell you the truth I just woke up about an hour ago." "Sooooo Tenou," Lien nudged her, "long night?" Haruka smirked and was about to reply with a witty remark when something familiar caught the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Michiru walking on the other side of the street with a blonde and brunette that she recognized from school. "Uh, don't you guys have to get to the athletic store?" Haruka quickly prodded as she tried to keep Michiru in her peripheral vision. Lien tried to see what Haruka was looking at and when he spotted Michiru he laughed. "Gotta date today Tenou?" Haruka smiled. "You could say that."  
  
She told the guys she'd see them later and jogged quietly up behind Michiru and her friends. When she got close enough, she covered Michiru's eyes with her hands and chuckled softly. "Guess who?" Michiru smiled when she heard the all-too-familiar voice behind her and carefully extracted the hands that covered her eyes. She turned around as her two friends giggled at the tall blonde that stood behind them. "Hey Haruka!" Michiru said brightly and hesitantly kissed her on the cheek. As Haruka's smile widened Michiru introduced her friends Makoto and Usagi to Haruka.  
  
After introductions and about 15 minutes of conversation about the dance went by, Makoto inconspicuously dismissed herself from the conversation and bluntly dragged Usagi away. Michiru smiled after them as Haruka hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. Michiru nodded and took her hand as they headed into the entrance of the park. Haruka placed a soft kiss on Michiru's lips as they continued down the sidewalk. I wish life could be this great, Haruka thought, as simple as a Walk in the Park. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Aw how sweet... *sigh* alrighty... it's that time again... the time where you click that little button that says 'Go' down there but make sure the little bar says 'Submit Review' unless you want me on your favorite authors or favorite stories lists which would be greatly appreciated but... well.... I could go on and on about that. I'll try to get chapter eight out way faster but my muses have all gone (the sane ones at least). Adios muchachas y muchachos! ~Mike 


	8. Coincident Secrets

"Is that your camouflage reflex or are you just happy to see me?" --Amy from Futurama  
  
Well everyone, I decided I'd never get anywhere if I didn't complete what I've started... and by goshdarnit, I'm gonna finish this summuvabitch even if it kills me! So without further ado, here's the 8th chapter...  
  
Coincident Secrets  
  
Haruka spent her glorious days off from school in a whirl of emotions as she continued to see Michiru practically every night. During the day, Lien would come over and hang out or find some new activity to include his friend in. Soon they didn't have to make plans and would meet at the same place everyday. Becoming the best of friends didn't take long and when they felt comfortable talking with each other, it took a lot to stop them. Everything was going well in her life for once: she had a girlfriend who accepted her for who she was and a best friend to listen to her problems. Then Lien came out and asked her a question one day that really made her think about how much Lien had guessed about her true identity.  
  
They were hanging out at the local park, bundled up in their thick jackets and were engaged in the sport, Haruka had invented, called "lady-watching". (A/N: if you've never played that, you should start... lol) He had seemed really closed-off that morning which Haruka had taken for girl problems and didn't think to ask him about it. They were lounging around on one of the central benches, when Lien leaned forward and blurted out, "If there was something big that you were hiding, but you didn't think you could keep it to yourself anymore and you also knew you could get into trouble for it, would you tell someone?"  
  
Not knowing how to respond Haruka just thought of something she'd heard someone else say before. "I don't know... it depends on the person, and if you trust them. I can't answer it for you."  
  
Lien had just nodded and neither of them mentioned it again.  
  
When they were expected back after break, however, Haruka couldn't help but feel trapped by her false identity within the brick walls of the institution. Sure she was happy to see Lien and the rest of the guys again, and hang out with the few people around she could call her "friends", but to sit there pretending to be someone she wasn't, just wasn't cutting it. Something with what Lien had asked, just didn't sit with her.  
  
She walked through the halls that Friday, nervous about what she was about to do, and what would result from it. She knew she neared her destination when she heard Lien's booming laugh from around the corner. She turned and walked into her group as they were in the process of sharing stories from over break. She grinned at the guys and gave a few high fives and "slipped some skin". She waited as some of the guys finished talking and left before she sidled over to Lien and motioned for him to follow her.  
  
She led him to another hall stopped him and looked down at the floor. She took a deep breath, released it and decided to just go for it. Looking up and staring Lien straight in the eyes she said, "Lien, I'm a girl."  
  
Lien began to laugh as if Haruka was simply shooting off a joke. "I think I need to have my ears checked because I thought you just said that you were a girl."  
  
"Lien, I'm not kidding around," she pleaded him to understand with her stare.  
  
When he noticed the seriousness in her eyes, he quickly stopped and his eyebrows came together. "Dude, that's not funny."  
  
"It's true, Lien, and I know it seems unlikely, but you have to believe me."  
  
"Why are you telling me this, are you in some kind of trouble or something?"  
  
Not expecting that response, Haruka stumbled with her words. "Trouble... uh... what? No, no... I'm not in trouble. It's just, I thought you knew or guessed... what with you said the other day..."  
  
"What I said the other day...? Wait, does Michiru know this?"  
  
Haruka nodded. "Yeah, she knows."  
  
"Oh man, so you two are... you know...?"  
  
"It's okay, you can say it... we're lesbians. We're fine with it, thanks for asking."  
  
"That's not what I meant... I just... wow. Wait... what do you mean what I said the other day?"  
  
"When you asked me about the big secret and telling someone about it. I thought you found out about me and I figured, well, I should tell you. I didn't peg you as a guy to judge me, Lien, so I took my chances-"  
  
"Listen Haruka," Lien interjected, "I didn't have any idea. I asked that because... well, this seems to be a common thread lately..."  
  
Haruka looked utterly confused until it hit her and she grinned. "Hey man, welcome to the club."  
  
Later on that day, Haruka sat with her arms around Michiru as they sat in front of the TV at Haruka's apartment. A mushy romance was on which Haruka only agreed on once she found out that the heroin was a "buku babe" as her friends would have put it. Not really paying attention to the screen, but to the breath-taking girl in her arms, Haruka was very content. After telling Lien that morning left Haruka feeling elated for the remainder of the day and already she had made plans to hang out with her friend tomorrow just as long as she didn't mention the term "hunk-scoping" again.  
  
Feeling a sense of euphoria, Haruka set herself up for a languid afternoon spent touching some part of Michiru. She felt the need to be with her every spare second a necessity to her life. The movie ended and they sat there contemplating what to do next. As the idea of an early dinner was contemplated, the phone rang, startling Haruka out of their comfortable bubble. She ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello? This is Tenou Haruka. Yes ma'am, I'm her daughter... what is it?" As she heard the next sentence the woman spoke all of the color left Haruka's face. Michiru stood up and looked at Haruka worriedly. She stumbled for words as she tried to compose herself. "She... a-are you sure that's her? ... Y-yes ma'am. Thank you..." Haruka let the phone drop from her hand as the first tear in 9 years escaped her eye.  
  
"Haruka... tell me what's wrong..." Michiru gently asked as she walked towards Haruka.  
  
"It's my mom," Haruka replied trying her best to maintain her brave front but couldn't find the will since all of her strength just seemed to have left her. Before she broke down and wept silently, she choked out two words, "She's dead."  
  
Am I dastardly? Yes. Cruel? Possibly. Am I evil? Most likely, but I couldn't keep going on in the story without putting something heart- wrenching in it... and I had to kill off someone I could spare... so you ask, why not Lien or someone else, anyone but the mom. MWAHAHA, I have plans for Lien later, just you wait... I hope my wife doesn't read this, she hates when I get like this...  
  
Anyhoo, I'll update sometime soon, I should... I think...  
  
Later! Mike 


	9. COMING SOON

**COMING SOON**:

The long awaited Chapter 9.

**PLUS:**

The revision everyone's been hoping for since Mike started this story.

**PERHAPS:**

Sanity may actually be a reasonable aspiration, although still fairly unlikely.


End file.
